


Wild Perfection

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Elladan and Elrohir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashek Thordin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ashek+Thordin).



The ache in his arms was forgotten as he gazed down at his twin.

Elladan was expertly working his mouth along Elrohir's shaft, and Elrohir watched him through a thick fog of building need. He tugged again at the bindings around his wrists, but the leather straps held. The tree bark was rough against his back, but again, all such discomforts were lost when a slick finger slid inside his trembling body.

It was a fantasy he had told Elladan of, not believing his twin would set into motion. Bound to the tree, his arms high above his head and his flesh pressed to the trunk, he was hard and aching and ready for his twin to fulfil his dream. Elladan sucked on the head of his sex once more, nipping lightly before withdrawing, and then his mirror image was on his feet, erect, oiled, and eager.

Before he could catch his breath, Elrohir's legs were swept from under him. He wrapped them tight around his brother's waist, alleviating some of the pressure upon his wrists. The firm tip of Elladan's sex nudged at his exposed opening, and through half-lidded eyes, Elrohir saw Elladan's smirk of triumph. Then there was a moment of searing pain, followed by intense fullness, a wonderful sense of possession. The moment of penetration was something Elrohir savoured, rolled the feeling through his body as one would taste a fine wine. He was spread wide by his twin's shaft, and he fought not to spend his seed in that instant.

Elladan's lips found his, their tongues twining as Elladan rocked into his body with careful strokes. Perfect, Elrohir thought as he clenched his hands into fists. Absolutely perfect.

The easy rhythm Elladan set swiftly sped Elrohir toward his end, the gentle rubbing of something deep in him forcing wild cries from his bruised lips. When Elladan shoved him more firmly against the trunk, the rough texture biting into his flesh, Elrohir's length twitched. His twin's fingers wrapped around the hot, sticky pillar and pulled, swept thumb over leaking tip, and pulled again.

Elrohir screamed into the quiet of the woods, his seed pouring from him in short bursts, spattering his belly and chest. As his legs and passage clenched in orgasmic bliss, Elladan found his own release, grunting like an animal into Elrohir's neck as milky droplets seeped around where his sex remained embedded in his twin.

They panted, and pain became a blinding sensation as the languidness of climax passed. Elrohir chuckled as he winced. "I do hope your fantasy is as equally painful as mine, brother."

Elladan placed a tender kiss on Elrohir's damp brow. "I shall hear no complaints, brother-mine," he teased.

The End


End file.
